Armor of Korano
by Shaderic
Summary: Sorry still under renovations
1. CH1

Prologue:

Sick

Jinn stumbled down the stairs,as sick as it was posible to be without having to go to a hospital. His mom and dad finaly left for work. He stumbled around for a while until he got to the basement. Then he flicked on the PS2 and put inTOF hisfavorite game. Incidentaly there was a lightning storm going on outside. Jinn wastrying to remove his sister'sDDR pad from thePS when two things happened.1:Lightning struck the house. 2: The title screen for threads of fate came up.What happened next should be very obvious. Sick old Jinn was sucked intothe TOF universe. well his mind was. his body was just kinda... asleep.However it should be noted that the TOF disk went withJinn's mind.He lost his mind. how poetic.


	2. CH2

CH:1 

Profiles and 1st armor piece

Jinn Nitrosan

Weapon- Armor of Korano

Special ability- Able to use armor to do stuff...

Personality- calm and contained most of the time. Do not piss off though. he will make you suffer.

Reason for wanting relic-Wants to go home.

Rue

Weapon- Arc Edge (sounds cool, doesnt it)

Special ability-Transform

Personality- Calm, Cool, Rational, determined. Basic hero.

RFWR- Is assisting Mint

Mint

Weapon- Dual Halos (two big gold ring... thingys)

SA- ooh...magic

Personality-Wants to take over the world, very selfish, kinda crazy. Also has bravery to back it up. HATES PUMPKINS!

RFWR- To take over the world!

Kina

Weapon-dual Katana

SA-Fixing stuff. Building stuff.

Personality-Very smart.Quiet. but still very brave. loves books and peace and quiet.

RFWR-wants to find out how it works and make more.

Nash Kuroso

Weapon- FRICKIN HUGE SWORD! (black typhoon)

SA- provides transport. (Owns/stole airship Pheonix)

Personality- Angry, and... well... angry. Beyond the 3 mile thick hide though is a person who... is calmer and ...less angry

RFWR-Needs cash badly to pay off debts.

On with the plot!

When Jinn awoke he noticed three things. 1- he was no longer sick. Which was good. 2-His arms from the elbows down stung like hell. which was bad. 3-he was lying on the ground in a dim room. Which was presumably bad. he immediately did 2 things 1-PANIC! and once he took care of that he did 2-find out what the heck was wrong with his arms He feltone arm. it felt like...armor? Really old fashioned armor? Now he looked at his arms. The area betweenthe elbows and hands on them were covered in a strange sort of cloth. And on top of that was some kind of metal plating. They were armored gauntlets essentialy. But one huge question loomed in his mind. WHERE THE HECKAM I?


	3. CH2

To all of the people i recently disapointed...SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!

we moved and only just go the internet back up. Lookout! PLOT STAMPEED!(or is it stampede?)oh well...

Chapter 3

In wich the plot is revealed.

deep below the surface of the acacian ocean something stirred."where is the flactos powder?" Somethimg evil was cooking. literaly.In this case it was the seawitche's horribly misfigured cousin. well considered to be misfigured anyway. she was a blob. nobodywould even knowshe was femaleif she didnt talk. Her cooking was horrid. that didnt mean she didnt do a brisk bussiness selling her potion wich could(and often did) anything.

She scryed for someone. It was Jinn."So he is the heir to Korano" She cackled evily (is there any other way to cackle)"In order for him to return to his home,ashe will soon find out, he wil have to collect all of the armor, and then i will dose him with potion 1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21-34-55-89. Then the armor and all the powers of Korano will be mine!"


	4. CH3

DISCLAIMER

as of this is the first chapter that will involve TOF characters and i dont want to be sued, I do not own TOF or any subsidiaries (NEW Word!)

_These are thougths. All thoughs shall,from here onward,be in italics._

ch 4

in wich we find out where in explitive we are

Jin struggled to stand. _first things first, get out of here._ He quickly recovered his strength and began to walk briskly. then a monster apeared. _A POLLYWOG!_ It took a few minutes for reality to set in. HE WAS IN THREADS OF FATE!He suddenly knew where he was. he was in the ghost temple. He sniffed. _yep. smells like decaying bodies all right. but if this is ghost temple that means... THE WEIRD FREAKY DOLL SOLDIERS ARE HERE._as he thought this one appeared. it was about 5 feet tall and essentialy looked... you need to see it in order to realy understand what it looks like.weird helmet on top of some weird clothes. He did the one thing any sensible person would do...RUN FORHIS LIFE!

* * *

Rue walked through the streets of carona. it sure had grown in just 3 years. ProffessorKlaus (there was now a university in town and he taught history there) had sent him a letter telling him to come. It also told him why carona had grown. after the defeat of Valenarchaeologists poured into to to examine the many ruins. why they had waited so long was anybody's guess.Klaus had also acquired a much bigger house. When he went to the front door a servant answered."Im sorry the good doctor is on anexpedition inside the Ghost templewith PrincessMint." Rue thanked him and went to the city gates. Some things dont change. The huge doors were still there. the only difference was that there were many more people there. he quietly opened the gates and slipped out of town. 


	5. CH4

Sorry to all about the extreme delay. a swat team consisting of polywogs is now huntingdown the author. we have reason to believe he is hiding in brazil.

deep inBrazilean jungle.

Me-shotgun, check. C4, check. machine gun, check. landmines, triple check. Rations, check. computer with internet access, check. come and get me swat team of weak floaty creatures.

Plot

ch5

jinn ran through corridor after corridor trying to find an exit. all the while being chased by monsters.one thing hec ouldnt figure out though were what the heck the strange gauntlets were doing on his fore arms. judging by the sharp clawlike fingers on them they could be used as a weapon. and the back of his hand almost looked like somthing should be put there. he suddenly reached a dead end.OK. lets review what is going on. 1- i am being chased by monsters. 2- my clothes have changed. he was now brown pants a white shirt, and a browncloak. 3-gauntlets have been put on me and cant for the life of me figure out how to get them off.

three pollywogs were the first group of monsters to catch up with him. the slowly hovered in closer and closer. then suddenly a voice dried out from somewhere'use the gauntlets my heir'. heir? worry about that later. suddenly with lightening speed he reached out and slashed the first pollywog. it fell to the ground and faded out leaving behind a coin.jinn made ribbons out of the other two pollywogs who dropped similar coins. he then noticed that on of the gauntlets had a pocket at the elbow. he shoved the coins in there and procceeded out of the dead end making short work of the monsters now foolish enough to challenge him. the gauntletsseemed to bolster his strength.nonethe less he proceeded with caution.

* * *

kina Araguno and nash Karuso wlked into carona, now the small city was the greatest spot for relic research ont the planet. Kina and Nash were mercenaries and treasure hunters. usualy nash did all the foot work and Kina back him up with strategy planning resaearch and repairing the Pheonix. they had come here to gather intel and to try and find a lead that would lead them to a powerful relic(is there any other kind). they had recieved word that professor Klaus was in the middle of a big research team that discovered/destroyed the dewprism. the most relic in existence.was anyway. they wanted a lead from klaus. if you are getting something might as well get it from the best.they approached the large gates that led out of town and went through them to find the ghost temple the place he was supposedly at. 


	6. CH5

Finaly…New chapter

I have returned from brazil after holding off hordes of weak little floaty …things to update this…

Disclaimer-I do not own Threads of Fate because if I did there would be a SEQUEL!

In this chapter I might just interact with another person…yay

Chimeras, freaky soldiers, and Rue, Oh my.

Jinn walked into a room that was different from the others. how so? It was big and there was a fancy chandelier. He remembered this room. This was one of the rooms where Rue had fought a/the Chimera. Of course Rue had already beaten it so it should be perfectly safe. Unless his theory that the place had a mind of its own was true… He whipped around and back just in time to dodge a creepy red and black sword. A very familiar creepy red and black sword. The Chimera's sword.

Oooohh boy. First boss fight. For a sec Jin stared. Half of it was a tall almost handsome man with white hair and closed eye's. The other half was somewhat…similar except for the fact that it looked like a zombie. Then it threw the wicked blade at him. Jinn, now having better reflexes jumped over it and delivered his combo to the chimeras side. This consisted of a downward slash with his left claw, an upward with his right and then using the blade mounted on the left gauntlet to stab. The blade would send a jolt of magic into what stabbed and if it was defeated said enemy would dissolve into sparks and those would be sucked into the blade.

Old Chimy didn't go down that easily. It screeched but didn't move until it caught the sword. By this time Jinn was 20 feet away. The Chimera chased him and threw the blade again. Conveniently freezing itself for another combo. It took eight combos but it went down. With one of the rooms occupants dissolved and inside the gauntlet it was much quieter.

The strange voice spoke again. _Excellent! You are quite the fighter! Now if you have any questions I will answer them. But I am being rude, allow me to create a visual manifestation of my self._ The gauntlets glowed a minute and a man appeared in the room. He was really short. And looked very much like a dwarf with the long beard and all. He was wearing a red robe and sunglasses over his eyes. "Allow me to introduce myself I am the Aeon Korano. Creator of the Seraphim armor. " he said expecting me to be impressed. What the heck was the Seraphim Armor? Judging by the fact that he suddenly looked very upset he could read minds. " The Seraphim Armor is a powerful relic. And don't bother wondering if you should or shouldn't go after it. You have to. Why? You wish to go home correct? The Armor is currently the only relic unowned that is capale of sending you there. That and for me to rest in peace the only way to move onto the after life is if the Armor becomes complete. You see after my defeat other Aeons took them and hid them in their citadels. But as for looking for it you are pretty much on your own. I don't know where they were hidden .." he looked saddened. Then brightened happily again and continued to talk "but you can do it Jinn. Because you have a rare gene that allows you to use the armor. You know those gauntlets you are wearing, they are part of the Armor. When you suck in an enemy it will make you stronger, faster, and tougher." He said the last part while flexing his small but very apparent muscles. "there many parts to collect. The helmet, shoulder armor, breastplate, gauntlet inserts, boots, leggings, and that makes a total of 9 parts. Well good luck I gotta go!" And he popped out of existence before jinn could get in a word edgewise.


	7. first meetings

New chappie! YAY! Finaly!

In this chapter Jinn will:

A)get out of ghost temple

B)Meet Klaus

C)Meet Rue

D)Meet Mint

E)Faces an Armor Seeker

Wondering what a seeker is? Well Too bad, you'll have to wait until later in the chapter.

Jinn ran through the last corridor. That brought him to the entry way of the temple. _ And now for the moment of truth_ he thought. He tried the door. it opened. Yay! HE WAS OUTSIDE!"YESSSSSSS!" He cried out. "I AM OUTSIDE". Then he noticed the crowd of people staring at him. "Errrr…hello". he said meekly to the mob. Immediately most of them returned to their work except for three of them. He recognized two of them as Rue and Mint. Rue didn't look that much different from in the game except that his clothes now matched. Instead of his weird hat he wore a beret. His boots now matched. He wore green pants, shirt and cloak. However Mint… had filled out nicely to say so politely. she wore pretty much the same clothes as from the game. However for the life of him Jinn was unable to identify the last person. He was old looking, had white hair wore specs and had a scholarly look to him. Could he be…

"hello. Pardon me but what were you doing in the temple" Asked the old man. "looking for something" He answered quite simply. Rue looked at him suspiciously but held his tongue. "Soooo… who are you?" He asked even though he already knew the answer. The old man answered "I'm Klaus. This man on my right is Rue, and the lady on my left is-" Mint interrupted him"I am the princess of east heaven Kingdom. I am princess mint. Bow down down before me and my awesome magical prowess!" then prepared to use a spell but Rue stopped her. So the old guy was Klaus. "I'm Jinn Nitrosan. I'm looking for pieces of a suit of armor." Then suddenly their eye's were drawn to his hands he wished the would be less noticeable. Shink. Suddenly the gauntlets were fingerless gloves. Well one problem solved. Only several dozen others left to wrap up.

They didn't get a chance to discuss things further because then the Hexagon (or something that looked very much like it) flew in. "Target successfully identified as Heir of the Armor" it said mechanically. "Commencing attack" then it flew at him hands out stretched. The professor backed off while rue pulled out the arc edge and mint pulled out her rings. And Jinn's gloves turned back into the gauntlets. Let the battle begin.

Cliffy !


End file.
